vectrexfandomcom-20200213-history
Vectrex news: 5/9/2012
Here is the Vectrex news edition for May 9, 2012... Vectrex videos of note Several interesting Vectrex videos that have popped up since our last news segment include the "Where have all the pixels gone?" video, which was shown back in October at the Carnegie Mellon University campus in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, U. S. A., for the Demosplash event (which is an art festival in the spirit of the demo scene). Those moving concentric squares part make us think that someone still needs to do a clone of the vector arcade game of Tac/Scan for the machine already! Also – and perhaps a bit confusing with a similar-named offering – YouTube user zacoogioog released his "remove pixels" video with a Light Pen animation while showcasing the Vectrex’s great soundchip! (Ok, so that part isn’t real, but it’s still clever!) And last but definitely not least, YouTube user gliptitude came up with a rather novel approach in presenting some ideas he has for a video game: he made some animations with Art Master and posted them online! And not only that, but he created a homemade overlay, plus the screen action wasn’t covered by the overlay either as per usual, but more along the lines of being gaming aspects being framed by the overlay! The two of these brief videos (for his Astral-Clewe game idea) can be seen on his channel (being the Astral-Clewe Hi-Res and the Vectrex game concept videos). New/updated pages New pages this time around include the ROM-only download of Koko's Retribution, KilleRotom shared his Vectrex story AND created a Light Pen stub! And last but not least – and speaking of stubs – the Miva Filoseta page – the man who created the majority of the overlays for the Vectrex – was greatly added to, including links. Even though still pretty disjointed, it has a lot more information now (it started as a stub over a year ago) and will have to do until we hopefully hear back from him some day to complete the entry. More work from Geonas George Anastasiadis – aka Geonas – first created a replica of the Space Invaders arcade machine side art into an overlay for Y*A*S*I (which can be seen on the March 30, 2012 entry on VectrexMad!'s website), and then he created a Sundance overlay as well (since the game didn’t come with one), which can be also be seen on VectrexMad!'s site on the April 16, 2012 entry. Return of a needed homebrewer And finally, it stinks when, at times, certain scene people (“scenesters”?) disappear, such as with the homebrew alumni of Alex Herbert, Ronen Habot, and Christopher Tumber, among others. However, of course we’ll welcome any of them back, which is the case of Madtronix finally updating his website, as he had announced in April and will resume creating modern 3D Imagers again! So lets hold him to that promise for those of us that need them! (Go here for the good news!) So, until the next time, lets not have any more M. I. A.s for our favorite black and white gaming machine, eh? Category: Vectrex news Category:Vectrex games Category: Homebrew Category: Homebrewer